A Rogue Vacation
by ScarecrowFan15
Summary: Four of Gotham's insane decided they needed a little RnR after being caught by the Bat so many times. However it seems a certain Scarecrow doesn't like the idea of a vacation in the sun.


"Do we really have to do this?" Scarecrow sighed turning slightly to Harley. "Yes, Johnny! We need some relaxation!" Harley replied excited as always. "Oh Johnny boy humor her and have fun for once in your life!" Joker said with an unnatural optimism. "I'm not here to humor anyone, actually I don't even know why I am here!" Scarecrow sneered as he got up to feed his crow, Nightmare. "Oh Johnny boy we both know you have nothing better to do on a Saturday night" Joker laughed in a frightening way. "You have a date or something? If you do you shoulda told me!" Harley says excited and some what annoying like normal. "You could say that...I was going to try my new toxin on some more patients, but I guess that will wait..." Scarecrow said trailing off slightly "And did you really have to bring those things?" He continued, pointing to the two hyenas in the corner of the van. "Don't talk about my babies that way!" Harley says angry. "Why Johnny boy!" Joker shouts with surprise. "That was incredibly rude even for a sourpuss like you!" Joker yelled with a frightening intensity. "I'm just saying, besides they keep bothering Nightmare!" Scarecrow yells, as the two hyenas start pawing at the bird cage. "My babies wont hurt your stuiped bird" Harley says annoyed with Scarecrow. "Now Harley lets not get too annoyed were here to have a good time away from that caped buffoon." Joker said becoming slightly mad at the thought of the masked hero. "All of you just shut up!" Poison Ivy yelled from the driver seat. "Someones flowers got wilted..." Joker said trailing off a hint of shame coming through. "Puddin don't make fun of Red, she's my best friend!" Harley says snapping at Joker. "Well tell her to keep her thorns to herself." Joker said shrugging off the remark. "You people call this a good time!?" Scarecrow said the anger making his voice go louder and louder with each consecutive word. "Oh Johnny boy calm down you're not mad cause your bird right?" Harley says trying to calm down Scarecrow. "I'm mad because I never wanted to come with you insane people anyway!" Scarecrow yelled, getting up in an aggresive stance. "Now Johnny boy no need to shout we're all right here you know." Joker said with a grin peaking out from behind the Vail of his hair. "Guys can you calm down you're ruining the trip." Harley says sadly and a bit angry. "Of course my dear anything for you my minx." Joker says his insanity leaving him. "Jonathan, would you be less annoyed up here with me?" Ivy says conserning what is going on in the back. "Yes please, Pamela." Scarecrow sighs, moving to the front "Atleast up here I can talk to someone with a mind." He leans back and relaxes his muscles abit. "Hey Jonny guess what?" Harley says deviously. "Ugh...what?" He replies annoyed. "I LOVE YOU!" Harley says joyfully. "You better not girly." Joker said the anger slowly rising in his chest as if he wanted to shout but restrained himself. "Harley, stop fooling around for once, and Joker stay calm, I can just smell your fear of her leaving you." Scarecrow smirked slightly. "Puddin! You know I'd never leave you! I love you too much!" Harley says with tears slowly rolling out her eyes. "Oh Harley I'm not worried about that I'd be worried for our resident boogyman." Joker said the unnatural grin peaking out from behind laughing eyes. "I feel bad now." Harley says about to cry more. "Oh my dear don't feel bad I know you were kidding I mean look at him?" Joker said motioning to an oblivious Scarecrow. "He only cares about his flying pet rat." Laughing as he rattled the cage. "Don't you dare hurt Nightmare, Joker!" Scarecrow yells looking behind him "I know my toxin doesn't work on you, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." "Scarecrow please calm down. Red! Are we almost there?! I'm tired of everyone fighting!" Harley says in a annoying 5 year old voice. "Yeah its a few more blocks down...can't be there soon enough...". Ivy said the mumbling just masking her annoyed tone. "Finally I can't wait to get some sun!" Joker yelled his jubilence radiating from him. Scarecrow sighs and rubs his face, making it obvious he doesn't want to be here. "How long are we going to be here again?" He says annoyed and a bit angry. "Jonny were gonna be here for awhile so get used to it." Harley says quietly. "Yeah Johnny boy let loose and have some fun!" Joker said excitedly putting his arm around the annoyed villain. Scarecrow grumbles and crosses his arms "Don't touch me, Joker." He says annoyed and moves away from the clown's arm. "Scarecrow try not to be a party pooper this time okay?" Joker said with a sigh. "Have a good time okay its not every day your at a waterpark with your best friends!" Joker laughs creepily. "Friends? I have no friends, you and all the other inmates are just colleagues, nothing more." Scarecrow says while looking out the window as they pull in to the parking lot of the Wackey Wayne Waterworld. Scarecrow thinks to himself 'What a stupid name'. "We're Here!" Poison ivy says. "Yay! Lets go guys!" Harley says with excitement. Joker looks up at the waterpark sign and says "I doubt this waterpark is as wacky as I am!" Joker laughs maniacally as he tosses his head back. "Looks like it should be a good day if the two of you can behave." Ivy says pointing to Joker and Scarecrow. "Oh ivy don't worry your pretty red head ill be a good boy I promise." Joker says a mischievous grin lighting up his face. "Let's just get this day over with.." Scarecrow sighs while throwing his bag over his shoulder.  
End chapter 1-  
"Mr.J please behave yourself." Harley says and winks at Joker. "Oh Harley you know I'm a good boy." Joker says planting a kiss on Harley's cheek. Scarecrow rolls his eyes at the both of them. "Can we get on with this?" He says in a slightly hurried tone. "Scarecrow please, you're a ginger and pastey don't get burned its for your own good you know." Harley says and giggles. "Very funny, ." Scarecrow replies with a sarcastic face and puts down his bag on a table away from the water. "Ahhhh the sun!" Ivy exclaims throwing off her sundress and letting the sun soak in. Scarecrow looks up from his bag to see Ivy with her arms outstretched showing off her perfect figure. Realizing what he's seeing a deep red lights up his face as he turns away from her. "Liking what you see Johnny boy?" Joker laughs histerically as Scarecrows face gets even redder. "Shut up, Joker, she is pretty, not going to lie." Scarecrow replies still going through his bag. "Mr.J you better not be watching what Johnny is" Harley says scowling at joker. "Oh darling I'm not I simply noticed Dr. Cherry over there staring and started to laugh!" Joker giggled "I'm waiting for you to get into a bikini." Joker says with a mischievous smirk. "Hehe Mr.J no need to worry!" Harley says and pretty much tears off her chlothes and throws herself at Joker. Scarecrow rolls his eyes and sit at the table then starts writing in a journal. "Now that's what I like to see Harley!" Joker laughs with a naughty smirk flashing across his face as he wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss. "No no no Jonathan." Ivy says with an evil smile as she snatches the journal from him. "We're here to swim and have fun, not write and be boring!" Ivy giggles as she leans over the table, putting her breasts in his face intentionally to tease him. "Now are we gonna be a good boy?" Ivy laughs as she tosses the journal, breasts still in his face. Scarecrow watched in horror as the journal lands in the trash and sits up looking at Ivy with insane eyes "Miss Isley, you do realize that you have just thrown about 5 months of back breaking reasearch down the drain?" "Jeez you two get a room! hehe" Harley says giggleing. "Harley, shut up." Scarecrow glares at her then grabs his journal from the can and brushes off the trash. "Be glad the important information is safe." He places the journal back in his bag. "Oh Johnny boy don't be that way!" Joker laughs as he puts his arm around Scarecrow. "Listen Johnny ill make you a deal ill stop making fun of your crow if you put down the journal and have fun how does that sound?" Joker says with a smirk dancing on his lips. "...Fine." Scarecrow says annoyed. "But must I have to take off my shirt?" He asks as he looks around and notices all the stronger men that remind him of his past bullies. "Well of course Johnny boy you can't swim in shirt!" Joker says as if it were common knowledge. Scarecrow sighs and takes off his shirt, revealing a human scarecrow figure complete with boney limbs, sticking out ribs and scars all over. He crosses his arms and bends down alittle, trying to hide himself. "Johnny don't be a hunch back show yourself! You want people to know who the real you is right?" Harley says questioning Scarecrow "Im not one to show myself, Harley." Scarecrow replies, while looking around, noticeing the a lot of people staring at him. "Oh Spooky, don't be such a baby!" Joker said in a baby's voice as if he were one, which he did surprisingly well. "Yeah, stop being so self conceious!" Harley says excited. Scarecrow sighs and stands up "Happy now?" He uncrosses his arms and clenches his fist like he was holding his sythe. "Hehe! Yay! Jonny lets have fun today, okay?" Harley says as she hugs him. Scarecrow pushes Harley away and whispers under his breath"I know I will regret this day..". "Not after you spend the day with me Dr. Crane." Ivy says seductively as she wraps her arms around a still self-conscious Scarecrow. "There is no Crane here, only Scarecrow." He pushes Ivy off of him then sits down "What are we going to do here anyway?". "Have fun that's what were going to do!" Harley says happliy skipping around. "And how exactly are we going to do that?" He continued. Ten flight's of stairs later. "This is how." Joker laughed insanely as the gruesome foursome flew down the tube chute in their huge tube. Scarecrow says nothing and just looks around while in the back of the large tube, behind them was another tube with scared looking children, which made him let out a small smirk and enjoy the ride just alittle more. "Hard turn!" Ivy yelled as the tube hit a hard turn sending water her and Harley flying around the tube. "Incoming!" Yelled Joker as he crashed into Harley the both of them laughing histerically as they landed in a tangled mess. Ivy slid right around them and landed directly on top of a smirking yet startled Scarecrow. "Oh why Jonathan im terribly sorry." Ivy says with a small smirk peeking out from behind her bright red locks. Crane shakes from his daze and sits up and "It's fine, Pamela." He replies helping her up off of him. "Ooh! Scarecrow and Red sitting in a tree... uh I forgot the rest!" Harley says all excited and what not. "Shut up, Harley." Scarecrow says annoyed, trying not to get mad. "Oh Scarecrow relax she's harmless!" Ivy laughs as she sits back down next to him a little to close for the master of fear. Scarecrow moves alittle away from Ivy, and keeps looking around for more signs of fear. "Here comes another one!" Joker laughs his trademark laugh which gives even Scarecrow the chills, or is it the water? Once again water and people go splashing around the tube. This time Scarecrow falls on Ivy and the Joker almost flips out but Harley uses her acrobatic skills to grab him. Scarecrow quickly gets off Ivy before anyone can really notice. Then whispers quietly, so only Ivy can hear "Sorry about that, Pamela.." Ivy comes close and whispers softly "My dear, Jonathan, the pleasure was all mine..." Ivy then crawls away with a wink and a smile directed at the now blushing Scarecrow. Scarecrow smirks back alittle then leans back and returns to his normal blank expression while looking around. "Here comes the drop guys!" Harley yells out with her uncommon exuberance. "Hold on to your hats kiddies this is gonna get bumpy!" Joker shouts followed by a maniacal laughter that echos out turning heads of other guests at the park. Scarecrow holds on to the tube tighter to prevent falling out, he looks around at the other guests and notices that some know who he is and they start becoming scared, he smiles at their fearful expressions, but becomes disappointed that he can't feel fear like them. "Jonathan would you mind if I held onto you, I fear if I don't I may fall out." Ivy says in a tone that is so soft and melodious that Scarecrow has a hard time moving as she presses herself against him and holds on tight. Hearing the word fear made him look at her to search for signs of the feeling till he responds "It..it's okay.." Scarecrow replies while holding on to the tube. Scarecrow then looks up to see Joker with a big stupid grin on his face. "Enjoy the fall!" Joker laughs as the foursome plunge over the edge and go into a free fall. Scarecrow holds on to the tube and smiles as he smells the faint fear from the three, making him want to share the feeling, but his sanity is the only thing keeping him in the tube. Ivy squeezes on an unafraid Johnathan screaming with a mix of excitement and fear. The foursome hit an unexpected bump which throws a very crazy clown over the side and sends him shooting down the slide. "PUDDIN!" Harley yells out trying to give the clown a hand but he can't stop laughing long enough to grab it. "There goes our resident insane clown." Ivy laughs as the clown disappears around a corner. Scarecrow can't help but share in her laughter as he thinks about the clown flailing helplessly down the ride. Scarecrow keeps holding on and his laughter fades, then turns to Ivy and adds "Lets hope he won't run off and cause chaos.". "We gotta go get him!" Harley says fearful for Joker. "Don't worry about that clown, child. I'm sure he is to busy laughing to even care he is off the tube." Scarecrow snickers softly as they hit another bump. "Look out!" Harley cries as the bump sends her flying back into the ghoulish man and right into his lap. Scarecrow quickly pushes Harley off of him and regains posture while grabing on to the tube again. The foursome round the last corner to see the Joker holding on to the edges before the landing pool. "I've missed you kiddies!" He laughed as the tube struck him and sent him flying into the pool. "Puddin!" Harley says as she attacks Joker. The tube falls into the pool and Scarecrow and Ivy get out to meet the two clowns. "Well..I hate to admit it..but that was..fun." Scarecrow says, remembering the fear from everyone that made him smirk. "See! I told ya Johnny!" Harley says while quickly clinging to Joker. End chapter 2 


End file.
